Karaoke Bones
by reichs3
Summary: A songfic. Set around Christmas I know it's really late for it. BB


I know it's not Christmas. But i hope you still like it

* * *

"Come on sweetie it's just a party." Complained Angela.

"No it's a ridiculous holiday. Jesus wasn't even born in December, he was born in…" Brennan said as Angela interrupted her.

"You are coming to this party and besides a certain hunky FBI agent will be there. I know he'll be disappointed if you aren't there." She said as she pulled Brennan out of her office. This brought a small smile the Brennan's face but quickly disappeared when she remembered Angela was right next to her. Seeing the smile Angela just grabbed Brennan's hand tighter and pulled her harder towards the door and this time Brennan wasn't fighting this time.

"I'm only staying for a little while. Where are we going?" Brennan asked.

"To the party, come on sweetie. The only people invited are Booth, Cam, Zach, Jack, you and me of course." Angela said. "Here we are" she continued.

"Oh my God" Brennan said as she walked into the room. It was decorated for Christmas. It was like everyone's dream with a few exceptions. To start with there was a very high end stereo system and a karaoke machine.

"Angela not karaoke, I'm going right back down to the lab." Brennan said as she turned and started to walk out when she felt a hand on her back.

"C'mon Bones it'll be fun. I promise" Booth said with his charm smile. Brennan couldn't resist the smile and he knew it.

"Sweetie you go first. I get to pick the song and no complaining." Angela said gleefully.

"Here this on its called "Cowboy Take Me Away" now move your little self up onto the platform and sing." She continued teasing Brennan slightly. Angela had purposely chosen a song that Brennan knew by heart. Brennan could see that Angela had defiantly had too much to drink. Before she could protest Booth said

"C'mon Bones please for me"

"Fine I'm going but you owe me" she said. She walked up to platform and grabbed the microphone.

_I said I wanna touch the earth _

_I wanna break it in my hands _

_I wanna grow something wild and unruly_

_I wanna sleep on the hard ground _

_In the comfort of your arms _

_On a pillow of bluebonnets _

_In a blanket made of stars_

_Oh it sounds so good to me_

_(Chorus) Cowboy take me away _

_Fly this girl as high as you can _

_Into the wild blue _

_Set me free oh I pray _

_Closer to heaven above and _

_Closer to you closer to you_

Angela smiled seeing the look on Booth's face she knew the song was having the intended effect on him.

_I wanna walk and not run _

_I wanna skip and not fall _

_I wanna look at the horizon _

_And not see a building standing tall _

Brennan had eyes for only Booth much to Angela's delight and Cam's dismay. But they didn't care. Booth had the goofiest smile on his face and Brennan was grinning like an idiot.

_I wanna be the only one _

_For miles and miles _

_Except for maybe you _

_And your simple smile _

_Oh it sounds good to me _

_Yes it sounds so good to me_

_(Chorus)_

_Cowboy take me away _

_Fly this girl as high as you can _

_Into the wild blue _

_Set me free oh I pray _

_Closer to heaven above and closer to you _

_I said I wanna touch the earth _

_I wanna break it in my hands I_

_ wanna grow something wild and unruly _

_Oh it sounds good to me _

_(Chorus) Cowboy take me away _

_Fly this girl as high as you can _

_Into the wild blue _

_Set me free oh I pray _

_Closer to heaven above and _

_Closer to you closer to you _

_Closer to you _

_Cowboy take me away _

_Closer to you_

When she was done everyone clapped much to Brennan's dismay. Booth only had eyes for Bones and she blushed even more when she noticed. Angela having noticed the look on both their faces she quietly shooed everyone out door.

"That was beautiful. You're beautiful… Bones…" Booth stammered. They were standing toe to toe now they Bones could fell his breath on her face and it was making her dizzy. 

"Just shut-up and kiss me already" she said.

He didn't need any more encouraging. He cupped her face with his hand and pulled her towards him. The kiss was soft and gentle. They broke apart and smiled at each other. Then Brennan reached up and kissed Booth again. This kiss was much more passionate it filled with passion and desire towards each other. She tilted her for better access when there came a crash from the door way and they both quickly jumped away from each other.

"Booth it's your turn." Angela said as she walked back into the room. It took all her self control to not squeal and hug them both. She consoled herself that she'd get all the dirty secrets out of Brennan later. Booth groaned and asked" What do I have to sing?" Angela just grinned and motioned for everyone to come back in.

"Booth you know me better than that. It's a surprise" she said with a mischievous smile. Booth groaned again but with an encouraging smile from Brennan he made his way up to the stage.

_I need you boo, (oh)  
I gotta see you boo (hey)  
And the hearts all over the world tonight,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight_

_I need you boo, (oh)  
I gotta see you boo (hey)  
And the hearts all over the world tonight,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight_

Verse 1  
Hey! Little mama,  
Ooh, you're a stunner  
Hot... little figure,  
Yes, you're a winner  
And I'm so glad to be yours,  
You're a class all your own  
And...  
Oh, little cutie  


_When... you talk to me  
I swear... the whole world stops  
You're my sweetheart  
And I'm so glad that you are mine  
You are one of a kind and... _

Booth starred right at Brennan as he sang that part. Hoping his sentiment sang would go over better than saying it to her face. Brennan was listening intently to the lyrics of the song and seeing Booth starring at her. She understood what he was trying say and smiled back. 

Bridge  
You mean to me  
What I mean to you and...  
Together baby,  
There is nothing we won't do  
'cause if I got you,  
I don't need money,  
I don't need cars,  
Girl, you're my all.  
And...

Chorus:  
Oh!  
I'm into you,  
And girl,  
No one else would do,  
'cause with every kiss and every hug,  
You make me fall in love,  
And now I know I can't be the only one,  
I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,  
With the love of they life who feel...  
Wat I feel when I'm

With you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
Girl...  


_With you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
With you_

Verse 2  
Oh girl!  
I don't want nobody else,  
Without you, there's no one left then,  
You're like Jordans on Saturday,  
I gotta have you and I cannot wait now,  
Hey! Little shawty,  
Say you care for me,  
You know I care for you,  
You know... that I'll be true,  
You know that I won't lie,  
You know that I would try,  
To be your everything... yeah...

_Cam was glaring at Booth in fury. If looks could kill Brennan would be dead. Neither of the recipients of the looks noticed.__  
_

_Bridge  
'cause if I got you,  
I don't need money,  
I don't need cars,  
Girl, you're my all.  
And..._

Chorus  
Oh!  
I'm into you,  
And girl,  
No one else would do,  
'cause with every kiss and every hug,  
You make me fall in love,  
And now I know I can't be the only one,  
I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,  
With the love of they life who feel...  
Wat I feel when I'm

_With you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
Oh...  
With you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
Yeah Heh..._

Bridge 2  
And I...  
Will never try to deny,  
That you're my whole life,  
'cause if you ever let me go,  
I would die...  
So I won't front,  
I don't need another woman,  
I just need your all and nothing,  
'cause if I got that,  
Then I'll be straight  
Baby, you're the best part of my day

As the song went on Booth and Brennan had completely blocked everyone out. It was just them and the music. Angela couldn't contain her happiness anymore and started squealing. Then ran and gave Hodges a hug.  
_  
I need you boo,  
I gotta see you boo  
And the hearts all over the world tonight,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight x2  
Woo Oh... Yeah  
They need it boo,  
They gotta see their boo,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight,  
Hearts all over the world tonight x2_

Chorus  


_Oh!  
I'm into you,  
And girl,  
No one else would do,  
'cause with every kiss and every hug,  
You make me fall in love,  
And now I know I can't be the only one,  
I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,  
With the love of they life who feel...  
Wat I feel when I'm_

With you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
Girl...  
With you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
Oh...

Booth walked off the stage heading straight towards Brennan. He gave her a chaste but passionate kiss.

"How 'bout we get out of here?" he whispered in her ear. She just nodded and pulled him out of the room only stopping to wave at Angela. As they walked to the car she couldn't help thinking that maybe this will be a good Christmas after all.

Hope you liked it

R&R Please


End file.
